Naruto next gen Rise of Jashin
by True Mortal Reaper 98
Summary: Minori and Tusake will face many enemys on their way to becoming great ninja. Will you join them or join jashin's cult for powor and chaos. Shout out to my friend SonOfObito great OC maker. Thanks bro. :-). R&R. Also add me on psn MORTALREAPER1998 :) New polls up how long will this go 100, 150 or sequel? You decide the number of chapters!
1. Chapter 1

Naruto what comes after peace?

Prologue: Kage parade, Odd man in the crowd?

Years have gone by boys turn into men, and new boys come along. Naruto and Sasuke, the hero and avenger. Two men that have been in contest with each other since they were born. Naruto is now hokage of the hidden leaf village and Sasuke, head of the anbu black ops squad 713. The world was in peace after the fourth great ninja war.

Raiokami is an anbu ninja his squad 713 he is son of Kakashi Hatake. His best friend Akahebi is also in a squad with Raiokami set up watching posts for the kage parade. Raiokami turns around and looks at Akahebi. "Where's Sasuke? He was supposed to be here an hour ago." Akahebi sits in the watchers booth on top of the building and replies back. "Well he said he was going to check up on Naruto before the parade…. By the way what is this parade for no one ever told me?" Raiokami sat down next to him. " Ever since the ninja alliance the five great nations seem closer than they ever have so now every year all five kage walk down a road going through all five nations showing …..". Raiokami stood up looking in the crowd. Akahebi stood up and looked over. "What's wrong"? Raiokami jumped down. "Follow me". Raiokami and Akahebi ran towards the sacred forest. Akahebi yelled. "What are we chasing?". Raiokami looked back. "I saw a guy that looked odd". Akahebi stopped running. Raiokami stopped a little ways down and turned around. "Why did you stop running?" Akahebi looked down. "Ever since your mom died of that murder you suspect everyone even your own dad … you have to stop this". Raiokami walked over to Akahebi. "Listen to me the reason I suspect is so no one else gets hurt". Akahebi looked up. "Let's go then." Akahebi and Raiokami looked for the odd man in the sacred forest. Raiokami jumped on a tree. "If you find him let me know before you make your move". Akahebi looked at Raiokami. "Ok, be safe Sasuke would be mad if we die today". Raiokami jumped to the next tree while Akahebi traveled on foot. After searching around for a while Akahebi thought to himself. "Where is this guy at? Did he even see a guy….." Akahebi looked threw some bushes. "What is that? Looks like he's digging up something". The odd man pulled something that looks like a body. The odd man whispered. " Lord jashin has missed you".


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Rise of the reaper..

As the odd man was talking to the ground Akahebi heard noises.

" Jashin has sent for me?... He left me.." A faint voice said. The ground started to rise. Akahebi looked closer and started to see a hand, the odd man grabbed the hand and pulled up.

" Your heavy" The odd man said. Akahebi was thinking to himself.

" Should I go get help... Maybe Rai was right... maybe this guy is" Caught in his own thoughts Akahebi didn't notice What ever was in the ground was out and it was a man with long silver hair.

"Hidan let me help you" Said the odd man holding Hidan's body up with his own.

" Who are you?" Said Hidan with a dry voice.

" My name is Junchi, I work for Lord Jashin he sent me to find you..." Said Junchi. Akahebi pulled out a kunai and thought to himself

" I don't need any help some kid and an old guy easy enough" Akahebi threw his kunai at the old man first. It was a direct hit right in the back... but something was wrong.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Servents of the gods.

Akahebi took out another kunai, was stopped by another hand.

" Don't throw another kunai you have to escape I got this"Said a low voiced man behind Akahebi. Akahebi looked behind him a saw the hidden leaf headband he was relieved. Akahebi put the kunai back in the puch.

" Who are these guys?.. Who are you?"Asked Akahebi with a low voice.

"Shikamaru Nara and one of them is Hidan he killed many men long ago until put him in this forest." Said shikamaru.

Junchi whispered something to Hidan.

" Two men both from the hidden leaf one threw a kunai in your back should I kill them?" Junchi pulled out a kunai of his own.

" No let me get rid of them." Said Hidan standing on his own two feet.

Raiokami had reached the end of the forest better go get Aka before he gets lost." Raiokami thought to himself.

Hidan turned around.

" You two get out here."Hidan yelled. Shikamaru and Akahebi walked into the open. Hidan cracked his neck and his knuckles.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3: Fall of a great ninja.

" Stay behind me." Said Shikamaru walking in front of Akahebi.

" Junchi what does lord Jashin have in mind for me?" Asked Hidan.

" He needs some wor..." Stuttered Junchi as Hidan put his sword through him.

" Reaper style: Life thief.." Hidan's sword was the dripping with blood.

" He knows that can't kill him" Shikamaru thought to himself. The body of Junchi was turning pale and old all the life was being stolen from him. Hidan was looking better,younger,stronger.

" Shadow art: Grand shade control " Shikamaru's shadow was rushing at Hidan but Hidan did not try to dodge the move.

" This old trick? Reaper style: Shadow hunter!" Hidan's sword was stuck in the ground Akahebi noticed the sword was coming out of shikamaru's shadow. It thrusted at Shikamaru it was an direct hit Shikamaru looked down but did not see any blood. Akahebi was in front of Shikamaru with Hidan's sword half way in him.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4: Rage of the white wolf?

" Run" Said Akahebi trying to push Shikamaru away.

" Kid what have you done? You ruined my Revenge" Said Hidan with a playful voice. Shikamaru dropped to his knee's holding Akahebi.

" I'm ..." Shikamaru was unable to finish his sentence.

" To bad for your friend but now your gonna die." The tone in Hidan's voice got less playful and more deadly. Hidan was above Shikamaru with his sword, Shikamaru didn't notice that it was out of Akahebi.

" Tell the kid I said hi". Hidan said as he swung his sword. It was a clash another sword pure white was stopping Hidan's sword.

" Shikamaru get out of here take Akahebi with you" Said Raiokami trying to hide his tears.

" Great another kid and are you crying?" Asked Hidan trying to provoke Raiokami.

" These tears arn't for you, they are for my friend... my team mate... My BROTHER!" Raiokami pushed Hidan on the ground.

" Ready to die?" Asked Hidan.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Rage of the white wolf part 2

Raiokami looked up and was ready to fight. Hidan stood up but did not see Raiokami.

" What the?" Raiokami was behind Hidan.

" Are you ready to die?" Said Raiokami swinging his sword Hidan was clashing with him " I will not allow you to escape" Raiokami punched Hidan in the face sending him flying. " Not with what you have done!".

" Shut up fool Reaper style:" Started Hidan making hand signs but something was wrong Raiokami was copying them." What are you doing?".

" I don't need you to finish Reaper style: Shadow hunter" Said Raiokami stabbing his sword into the ground. Just like Hidan did to his friend. The sword was in Hidan's chest.

" Do you know a guy named Kakashi?" Asked hidan.

" What the.. your not dead?" Asked Raiokami.

" How can you kill me... how can you kill death?" Asked Hidan was death in voice.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6: Run from death

" Well any way I got stuff to do so will you die for me?" Asked Hidan.

" How can I kill death?" Asked Raiokami.

" You can't but I can. Amaterasu" Said Sasuke walking up to Raiokami. " I saw what he did to Akahebi."

" So how are we going to beat him?"Asked Raiokami.

" We aren't I am just in case I don't come back". Started Sasuke.

" No your coming back or we are going to die together".Said Raiokami.

" Listen I have a son he's only a few months old if I don't come back take care of him. For me." Said Sasuke pulling his sword out.

" Captain... don't say stuff like that I allready lost someone today" Said Raiokami.

" I'm going to seal him away run now." Said Sasuke. Raiokami ran as fast he could it wasn't long before he was out of the forest. He looked back and saw Sasuke's susanoo.

" You those eye's your Itachi's brother..." Said Hidan on the ground burning.

Sasuke's susanoo's sword hit Hidan and started to absorb him.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Might of the Uchiha.

" This is the end..." Sasuke's said.

Sasuke grabbed his heart and was spitting up blood. Another man was coming through the forest. This time he was wearing a hood. Hidan was inside of the susanoo. And Sasuke was on the ground.

" Who are you?" Asked Sasuke.

" Sasuke Uchiha, your dying like Itachi but I can help you." Said the man.

" Who.." asked Sasuke.

" They call me lord Jashin and if you want to live another day then you will accept my offer and come with me." Said Jashin taking his hood off.

"What.. will I have to do.." Said Sasuke trying to stand up.

" Join me and help make chaos, and think of it like this you'll get to see your son what was his name agian?... Tusake?"Said Jashin.

Sasuke stood up and walked away with Jashin.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 8: Might of the Uchiha.

" This is the end..." Sasuke's said.

Sasuke grabbed his heart and was spitting up blood. Another man was coming through the forest. This time he was wearing a hood. Hidan was inside of the susanoo. And Sasuke was on the ground.

" Who are you?" Asked Sasuke.

" Sasuke Uchiha, your dying like Itachi but I can help you." Said the man.

" Who.." asked Sasuke.

" They call me lord Jashin and if you want to live another day then you will accept my offer and come with me." Said Jashin taking his hood off.

"What.. will I have to do.." Said Sasuke trying to stand up.

" Join me and help make chaos, and think of it like this you'll get to see your son what was his name agian?... Tusake?"Said Jashin.

Sasuke stood up and walked away with Jashin.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: End of prolog hope

" Lord Naruto it has been one week in search for Sasuke and still no clues" Said Ichimaru.

" Where could he have gone a small puddle of blood was the only thing fopund" Thought Naruto. A knock on the hokage's door got his attention it was Raiokami.

"Lord Naruto can I speak with you?"Asked Raiokami.

" Suro Ichimaru go get Sakura and her son I want to tell her something." Ichimaru walked out the room Raiokami closed the door.

" Sasuke wanted me to keep an eye on his son." Said Raiokami taking a seat. Naruto took off his kage hat and showed his long blond hair .

" Fine then listen to what he told you keep an eye on Tusake and as for Sasuke be on high alert if some other village has intel get it." Said Naruto.

" The only villages who said they seen something was the village hidden in poison and the village hidden in thunder but all they saw was a weird man heading for the forest." Said Raiokami. Sakura walked in holding her son. She had been crying.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Tears of joy?

" Hello Sakura and Hinata." Said Naruto walking over to them " Gentlemen." Nodded his head at the babies. Tusake was wide awake looking at Naruto while Minori was sleep.

" You wanted me Naruto?" Asked Sakura.

" Here this necklace was bought when Sasuke and I were at the Kage parade." Said Naruto holding up a necklace with a black diamond.

" Tusake this is for you" Said Sakura grabbing the necklace, Tusake smiled Raiokami walked up to Tusake.

" Hey little guy I'm going to teach you everything Sasuke taught me." Said Raiokami. Sakura let a tear fall.

" Thanks Raiokami." Said Sakura with a smile.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Tusake vs Raiokami

It has been 13 years since his father had died but if you looked at im you couldn't tell, because he was always with Raiokami doing something.

" Fire style: Fire ball jutsu!" Tusake blew a giant fire ball at Raiokami. Raiokami jumped out of the way.

" That was close" Thought Raiokami. But he didn't notice that Tusake was behind him.

" Got you" Tusake said trying to kick Raiokami but was blocked by Raiokami's arm.

" My turn! Chidori!" Raiokami rushed Tusake it was close to Tusake's face once he stoped. " Got you Tusake" Raiokami was laughing until Tusake kicked him away.

" Sorry Rai but this time" Tusake started making hand signs " Your mines". Raiokami looked confused he knew the hand signs for Fire ball jutsu but wasn't doing them. He was doing." Chidori!". Tusake rushed Raiokami.

" When did you... Chidori!" Raiokami rushed back. They clashed with each other for a second or two until Tusake was sent flying. Raiokami walked over to him. " I win."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Raiokami fears Tusake's power?

" Come on Tusake get up you don't want a girl to see you on the ground. Do you?" Asked Raiokami holding his hand out. He was still shocked that Tusake could do the chidori at that age, it took all his chakra.

" Raiokami... we're not done here!" Yelled Tusake jumping up. He started making hand signs until.

" Tusake you lost." Raiokami said in Tusake's ear. Raiokami was behind Tusake. And Tusake didn't notice it.

" I lost" Said Tusake putting his hands down. Tusake shook it off and whent home with out telling Kakashi or Raiokami ,bye. On his way home Naruto's son. Minori, the two of them never got along mostly because Minori had the second highest score in their class. After Tusake.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Placement test for teams?

" Ok class today is the day I will call you up one by one and you will preform a jutsu for me." Said Hanabi. The class was kinda small just around 20 kids. Tusake was always kinda a loner and Minori was one of the cool kids who some how got good grades.

" Class first up Tado Aburame." Said Hanabi.

" This guy is weird he loves bugs and flowers and how they work together he's and ok student." Tusake thought to himself. After two or three minutes he returned. You couldn't tell if he was happy or sad since part of his all black coat covered his face, and his hair was black and tips looked like frost and wrost of all is his glasses. All black no emotion. one weird kid.

" Next up Takeshi Inuzuka." Said Hanabi.

" This ig going to take a while." Tusake sighed.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 16: Minori vs. Tusake?

" Ok Team 5... Takeshi, Kazumi, Tusake." Said Hanabi walking back out the room.

" Oh great I got a shy punk and a girl who has no skill." Tusake thought to himself.

" Ok team 8 Rei, Takumi, and Minori." Said Hanabi. Minori seemed upset and stormed out the room.

" Tusake will you go you can drag him. Right?" Asked Hanabi. Tusake ran out the room following Minori in the forest.

" So it worked." Said Minori as he stoped running and turned around.

" What? Shut up and come back to class before you get in trouble." Said Tusake.

" I wanna fight you Tusake."


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: Calm water?

" Tusake." Minori was looking down. " You knew this day would come." Tusake knew Minori didn't like him but he didn't know that Minori wanted to fight.

" Why?" Tusake asked in a state of confusion. Minori took his fighting stance.

" Tusake, before we become real ninja I wanna see who's the strongest." Minori was serious. Tusake dashed at Minori. Minori was shocked that Tusake was willing to fight so easy. Tusake tried to punch Minori, but it was blocked.

" Oh man. I woyuld have never thought he was so strong" Minori thought to himself kicking Tusake back. Tusake caught himself before he fell.

" No way!" Tusake thought to himself. Tusake put his hands together."Fire style: Fire ball jutsu!". Tusake blew a giant fire ball at him. But to his surprise it turned to steam. " What?".

" Fire means nothing to water." Minori had a new look in his eyes. Rage fire to calm water.

" What do you mean?". Tusake shouted in anger.

" Water style: Raging water jutsu!".


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: Who's number1?

A wave of water crashed over Tusake pinning him agianst a tree. Minori was stronger than Tusake thought. " Tusake your weak and slow how are you at the top of the class?" Minori was walking over to Tusake. " Are you sure your at the top?" Minori was standing over Tusake. " Weak. Slow. Powerless. Where's your.."

" You talk a lot." Tusake was behind Minori. Minori swung around trying to punch Tusake. " Time to end this. Chidori". Tusake was dragging lightning. Right before Tusake made contact he he saw a spear of lightning rushing at the. Tusake grabbed Minori and rolled out of the way.

" What was that?". Minori was on his butt while Tusake was standing up. A male wearing a dark purple cloak walked out of the shadows his face was slightly covered. His hair was in the way of his face.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: Time to die?

" Who are you!" yelled Tusake. The man took his hood off he looked weird, his hair is white and black his eyes are black and he had a smirk on his face.

" You to seem strong. Yes. Yes very strong." The man said with the oddest look in his eyes.

" Tusake." Minori stood up. Tusake looked back.

" Ok." Tusake said. Both the boys ran at the man. But he didn't respond. They got close unti a force sent them flying. Tusake was sent further in the woods while Minori hit a tree. Minori looked up and saw the man.

" I guess I'm taking you." The man tried to grab Minori. But he stoped and looked down.

" Chidori". Tusake's chidori whent through the man and was close to Minori face. " Your not hurt are ya? Scaredy-cat!"" Tusake could be seen through the mans stomach.

" Hey kid... Next time you kill a guy make sure he's dead." The man kicked tusake without looking at Tusake. The man threw Minori at Tusake and walked up to them. " Time to die".


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19:Your late.

The man walked up to Tusake and Minori. As he looked down he saw a blade inside of him.

" What the?" He turned around and saw Raiokami.

" Tusake,Minori put your head down." Raiokami put his sword in the ground. Tusake and Minori put their heads down. " Seal". A circle formed around the man and Raiokami. Raiokami pulled his sword out of the ground and the man sunk in the ground. Raiokami walkedover and a sealing tag over it. " Tusake, Minori you can't tell anyone about this. Ever if people hear two kids almost got killed it would start chaos. Raiokami walked Tusake and Minori back to school it was about 3 hours after Tusake was sent out.

" Sorry ." Said Tusake and Minori holding their heads down.

" Sorry Hanabi I had them." Said Raiokami.

" What could make him lie to another adult... I know he said not to tell anyone but I thought she would have been ok to tell." Tusake thought to himself.

" Tusake, room 7. Minori room 9 now." She sounded serious.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 19:Your late.

The man walked up to Tusake and Minori. As he looked down he saw a blade inside of him.

" What the?" He turned around and saw Raiokami.

" Tusake,Minori put your head down." Raiokami put his sword in the ground. Tusake and Minori put their heads down. " Seal". A circle formed around the man and Raiokami. Raiokami pulled his sword out of the ground and the man sunk in the ground. Raiokami walkedover and a sealing tag over it. " Tusake, Minori you can't tell anyone about this. Ever if people hear two kids almost got killed it would start chaos. Raiokami walked Tusake and Minori back to school it was about 3 hours after Tusake was sent out.

" Sorry ." Said Tusake and Minori holding their heads down.

" Sorry Hanabi I had them." Said Raiokami.

" What could make him lie to another adult... I know he said not to tell anyone but I thought she would have been ok to tell." Tusake thought to himself.

" Tusake, room 7. Minori room 9 now." She sounded serious.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 20: Sarutobi sensei.

Tusake and Minori walked to the end of the hall way.

" See ya... scrub.' Minori walked into his room and Tusake walked into his. He closed the door and saw his two team mates sitting in different rows.

" Are you my third student?". Tusake looked over to his right and saw a man with cigarette in his mouth.

" Yes." Tusake took a seat in the middle row.

" Ok. So he's the Uchiha?" The man thought to himself. " Well, now the your here we can start I'm captin Hai Sarutobi. And I'm your leader."

" No stuff." Takeshi said in a low voice. Kazumi smiled, and Tusake smirked.

" So who are you guys?" Asked Hai.

" Takeshi Rizu the second." Takeshi wasn't looking up and sounded like he didn't care.

" I'm Kazumi Sonzumori."

" Ok, you in the middle." Hai thought to himself. By now he was fed up with his team.

" Tusake Uchiha." Tusake leaned back in his seat.

" Ok. Lets head out side it's kinda hot in here."


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 21: Ash.

" Ok, Takeshi tell me more about your self."Said Hai.

" I don't do much." Said Takeshi leaning on the rail of the bridge, hai said his mom used to take him here when she thought about her husband. His dad. The way the sun bounced of the river it could ease anyone. It was called the river of golden water. " You know Takeshi I know your dad. He told me you have rock hard personality. Is that true?"

Takeshi didn't respond.

" Ok Kazumi?" Hai asked.

" hmmm all I can tell you is that I love rain." Said Kazumi.

" That would mean we have to go to the hidden rain village sometime... all of us." Hai was looking at Takeshi.

" Really?" Kazumi had tears of joy in her eyes.

" Yup. Now Tusake your turn." Hai leaned on the rail back to the water.

" One day I hope to become leader of the Anbu black ops." Tusake sounded motivated.

"Anbu leader? That's hard to become only the best ninja get in to the anbu black ops let alone become leaders. Think you can do it?"

"Of course." Tusake said.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 22: Hai's test.

" Good. Ok so I have to put you guys threw one more test tomorrow. Just a quick one... but if you fail youo go back to the academy." Hai was looking like getting sent back wasn't a bad thing.

" What do you mean?" Takeshi turned his head. Hai tried to lite his cigarette.

" Well if you don't pass then you get sent back. And be sure not to eat breakfast. Or you'll puke." Hai dropped some ashes and walked away. The team just looked at each other for a moment then whent home.

The next day Takeshi and Kazumi looked different Takeshi had his hair covering his eyes and was wearing a black jacket. Kazumi had her hair tied to the back and was wearing a flexable dress dark blue. While Tusake looked the same. Black hair, red tips almost to his eyes, black shirt with his clan symbol on the back with black shorts. Kakashi told him that was his dads outfit.

" Ok. Take my cigarettes from me before I can smoke them and all of you will pass." Hai had his pack in his back pocket." Lets go".


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 23: Burning ash.

Hai stood still while the three genin ran into the forest Takeshi and Kazumi stayed together, but Tusake broke off and waited for Hai to move.

" Very good think about what your going to do..." Hai took out a cigarette but a knuai made him drop it. " Really!?" He turned and saw Kazumi.

" I missed.." Kazumi tried to run but... fell.

" What is she doing?" Takeshi was thinking to himself. Hai walked over to her and pulled out a kunai.

" Your goona pay for that." Hai said. He pulled her by the arm and pulled back his kunai ready to stab her. " Are they not going to help her?" Hai thought. He tried to stab her but was stopped by another kunai.

" Kazumi... run." Takeshi was stopping Hai's kunai. Kazumi broke free and ran away.

" For you not care about stuff you came quick to save her." Hai was playing with Takeshi. Takeshi pulled out another kunai and was stopped by Hai's other hand.

" You stopped it... with your hand?" Takeshi said.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 24: Tusake steps in.

" Yup. Metal style: Quick save.' Hai's hand was pure metal. Takeshi pulled back.

"He can turn him self in to metal. How do I deal with that?" Takeshi had to think about it. " I don't have any jutsu.. but I do have one." Takeshi pulled a scroll from his pocket.

" A scroll what could that be used for?" Tusake was still in hiding.

" So what are you going to do with that?" Hai had turned his back to normal.

" This will end you." Takeshi started making hand signs.

" Oh no you don't!" Hai dashed at Takeshi. But was stopped by Tusake. " Where did he come from."

" I can't get sent back... I have to do something... for him!" Tusake kicked Hai back and flipped landing on one knee. " Chidori!" Tusake dashed and made contact with Hai's arm. But the chidori didn't work Hai's arm was metal.

" Metal conducts lightning, let me show you!" Hai's turned his other arm in to metal and punched Tusake with a fist of lightning. Tusake layed on the ground.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 27: Kazumi has no skill.

" What did you do?" Tusake askedas they made their way to the water.

" Chaos... ends all." Takeshi said with some evil in his voice. Hai looked down and smirked.

" Takeshi you didn't do any thing." Hai gave up hope for the jutsu to work. But as he said that a meteor fell from the sky. Hai looked back up and was hit by the meteor.

" Got ya."Takeshi said as if he had won.

" This little thing made the sky that dark?" Hai asked. Takeshi ran back and looked in his hand. It was no bigger than a coin

" What no way I used all my chakra." Takeshi lost all faith in himself.

" Well if all of you give up..." Hai started. Kazumi dashed at Hai with a kunai. " Oh your back." Hai sounded as if he didn't care for her.

" I have no skill but.. I will not get sent back!" Kazumi vaulted at Hai. He side stepped letting her fall. She started to cry.

" Kazumi, never... ever cry in front of me agian!" Hai yelled at her. She looked up. " What you just dealt with is nothing!"


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27: Comrades!

Hai seemed pissed off at Kazumi.

" I have seen men lose their arms and not cry but get up and fight agian. And you jus..." Hai started but was sent flying.

" Chidori!" Tusake made dierect contact. " I will not let you... let you make her cry.. or any one of us. Kazumi stand up Takeshi you too. I'm. No we're getting that damn box even if it kills us!" Tusake and Takeshi ran at Hai so did Kazumi but she wasn't as fast as them. Hai stood back up.

" Do you think you can beat me? You three?" Hai said, while actually he was thinking. " So they got it? They're good." Hai put his fists up. " Come get some!"

Tusake was first. Hai punched and missed Tusake and Takeshi and almost hit Kazumi but Takeshi pulled her down. Tusake kicked Hai while Takeshi whent for his legs. Kazumi watched the action on the ground from when Takeshi pulled her. Hai was able to send Tusake and Takeshi back on the ground.

" Kazumi." Hai said moving out of Tusake's punch. " You don't want any of this?". He asked


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28: Why are you here?

Tusake and Takeshi fell to the ground. Hai walked up to Kazumi. He whent to grab her but was stoped by Tusake's hand on his foot.

" I'm.. not done yet." Tusake tried to get back up but was smacked back down by Hai. Hai started punching Tusake on the ground. Kazumi sat their and watched. Takeshi couldn't move but could talk.

" Kazumi. Are you going to let him send us back... beat us... even kill us?" Takeshi passed out after his sentence. Kazumi got up and pulled out two kunai and threw them. Hai blocked both with his metal arm. He turned and grabbed her.

" Your weak. You can't put up a fight to anything... why are you a ninja? Why are you here? Why are you alive?" Hai messing with her head, Kazumi couldn't answear.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29: Crystals. We won!

Hai threw Kazumi to the ground and walked over to Takeshi.

" Now what will you do?" Hai kicked Takeshi in the stomach. He walked back to Kazumi and pumched her in the stomach... but it didn't make an impact it was hard like rock. Kazumi had tears falling from her eyes.

"No more!" Kazami kicked Hai back. She strated making hand signs.

' I have never seen those hands signs before.."Hai was hurt some how when she kicked him it whent threw the steel.

" Crystal art:Pillar!" Kazumi said. A giant sharp pillar started to come from the ground Hai jumped back and Kazumi walk forward.

" Hey we won!" She held up the box.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30: New clothes?

After the test Hai took the three kids out to eat for passing.

" I hate this place." Hai said. He seemed upset.

"But you brought us here." Kazumi said with a luagh.

" Hey Kazumi how did we win?" Tusake asked with a sad voice.

" Oh you see.." Kazumi started.

" Kazumi beat me. That's all you need to know." Hai said.

" But what if we are working together wouldn't it help to know each others powers?" Takeshi asked.

Hai seemed angry by the remark.

" Not yet. Tomorrow you will be doing some training while I find a mission for you to do so you can find out then." Hai said with hope they will not bring it up agian. The night whent by kinda fast before he knew it Tusake was at home in his room. He heard a knock on the door. He looked over it was his mom holding new clothes.

" Tusake these are for you I picked them up today." She handed him the clothes.

" What for?" Tusake said looking at the shirt. It was black with his clans image on the right arm.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31: Raiokami's training.

Raiokami waited for Naruto in the hokage office. Hinata was their too but wasn't talking or moving.

" What could be Naruto so long?" Raiokami thought to himself. Naruto entered the room.

" Hey Rai. I forgot you came to me for something. But was it?" Naruto was being playful.

" The man in the woods that I sealed."Hinata said with a whisper.

" Oh yea I took care of him!" Naruto was being loud and playing around putting his arm on Hinata and Raiokami.

" And after that you told me, you had a special mission?" Raiokami pulled away slowly.

" Oh yea. Your going to go and train with someone." Naruto sitting in his chair. Much more serious.

" Who?" Raiokami asked.

Mean while Tusake and his team trained in the woods.

" Ok Kazumi, show me what you got." Tusake said pointing at a tree. Takeshi was sitting agianst a tree half sleep. Kazumi started doing the same hand signs she used on Hai.

" Um Kazumi." Takeshi started.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32: Team 8's first mission.

" Ok so your mission is to deliver this milk for me." Naruto said holding up 6 bottles.

" What milk? Really? Dad come on something better than that any thing?" Minori cried.

" Give the milk to the cats?" Naruto said in hopes for pleasing his son.

" Naruto. Don't you think we should at least get a C rank?". Mayoki asked.

" Captin shouldn't we just take the mission?" Rei asked grabing Mayoki.

" Rei. Girls can almost any thing they want watch." Mayoki walked over to Naruto and sat on his desk.

" Sorry but I have a wife and son so." Naruto said giving them the paper and milk.

Mayoki took the paper and marched out the room.

" How can he say no to me? All of this!" Mayoki said still upset.

" Here ya go." Mayoki handed the milk to the old fat lady she looked inside the house and saw three young cats trying to run for the door but didn't make it.

" Their!" Mayoki slamed the paper on the desk of the hokage.

" Thanks. Lord hokage." Takumi said.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33: Hai's explains.

" Hey guys how's the training going?" Hai asked blowing some smoke in the air.

" She can't do a jutsu! How did she beat you?" Tusake seemed confused.

" Ok let me explain." Hai sat on the ground. Tusake, Kazumi and Takeshi sat in front of him. " Kazumi has a kekkei genkai that has only been seen from 1 person before. Guren."

" Hey I heard of him before my mom knows him." Kazumi said.

" It's her older brother. He made crystal style but is missing so." Hai said blowing out more smoke.

" No one can teach her how to use it." Takeshi said.

" Yup, so it's up to use to try and teach her. First, who taught you those hand signs?" Hai asked.

" I seen them in a scroll in my house I thought it would make me a better ninja so I practiced them." Kazumi said. She liked having a unknown skill.

" Can you bring me that scroll tomorrow?" Hai asked.

" Yes." Kazumi replied.

" Takeshi your " Chaos" style." Hai said putting the cigarette out.

" What about it?" Takeshi asked.


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34: Heaven concealed?

" A man used a move much like it. They said it takes large amounts chakra to use it so we're going to try and make an new jutsu using chaos."

" Cool with me." Takeshi had a smirk on his face.

" And Tusake." Hai said with a sigh.

" What?" Tusake said with fear.

" You have jutsu that are A ranked and it's going to be hard for me to teach you anything new..." Hai said.

" I understand." Tusake said with the emptyness.

" But I looked up some things for you like this jutsu I think would be perfect for you." Hai said pulling out a scroll.

Tusake grabbed it and opened it.

" Body transformation? But we already lerned this." Tusake said going over it agian.

" No you learned how to change your self into another person. But this allows you to turn your self into animals." Hai said.

" What good will that do me?" Tusake asked he started to get mad.

" Keep reading.." Hai said.

" Raven barage?" Tusake asked.

" 'll tell you later ok? as for our mission." Hai said.


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35: Deliver.

" So all we have to do is deliver this scroll to the raikage who's going to meet us half way?" Takeshi asked.

" Yup it's a C rank I had to beg for it." Hai said.

" What's in it?" Kazumi asked.

" I can't tell you so be ready we leave in the morning and we'll be back the day after." Hai said walking away.

It was sunset Tusake was about to head home but whent to Kakashi's house.

" Is Raiokami here?" Tusake asked.

" No he's on a mission." Kakashi said with out turning around. He could tell who it was with out looking and Tusake and Raiokami are the only other people with a key to his house.

"When does he come back?" Tusake asked. He walked closer and closed the door.

" In a year or so." Kakashi said putting his tools up. He walked over and sat next to Tusake.

" A YEAR! What mission is it?" Tusake asked with some anger in his voice.

" Top secret even I don't know." Kakashi said. It looked like he had been working all day.

" I'll go ask lord hokage." Tusake said.


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36: In memory of Sasuke.

The day Sasuke found out Sakura was pregnant. He was happy for two reasons. He was a dad and his clan will continue. 7 months after that he whent to the Raikage who was in a retirement home. Sasuke and Ay had a conversation about his almost born son.

" Is it a deal?" Sasuke asked.

" Sure. For your clan though. Not you." Ay said with Cee and Darui next to him.

"Thank you." Sasuke said with an ease at mind abot his son.

"Your still here? Get going." Ay said walking back to his room. Which was much more nicer than anyone else's. On the way back Sasuke started having heart problems.

"So soon?" Sasuke thought to himself. He made his way back to Sakura. She was sitting down

" Hey." Sakura said standing up it took her a little bit longer. Sasuke knelt down and huged both of them . Sakura seemed surprised." Hey what's wrong you never randomly hug Tusake."

" Nothing I just hope he's going to grow up in a world of peace." Sasuke said with no clue he was dripping blood.


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37: Sasuke's condition.

Sasuke stood up releasing Sakura and Tusake. He looked at her stomach and saw some blood. But didn't understand why Sakura was staring at him.

" What's wrong?" Sasuke said letting out a smile. Sakura didn't respon, so Sasuke whent to bathroom and looked in the mirror. He saw blood dripping from his mouth. He washed his face in cold water washing away the blood. Sakura walked in.

" Sasuke." Sakura said with tears in her eyes.

" Don't worry about it." Sasuke tried to fool her with another smile. Sakura hugged Sasuke. Sasuke was suffering from a heart condition that ran in his family. It was what killed some Uchiha. Like Itachi. Itachi was weak from the condition when Sasuke showed up to kill him.

Later on in the day Sasuke stoped by Kakashi's house.

" Sasuke." Kakashi said offering him some tea.

" Here. Take this and give it to Tusake."Sasuke said grabbing an object that was wrapped up. Kakashi unwraped it.

"A scythe?" Kakashi seemed confused. But Sasuke had left.


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38: Jashin's pet.

It was around the day Tusake was born Sasuke had to watch from the shadows out side. But this Sasuke wasn't the same. This Sasuke was tormented soul that Jashin had controll of.

" It's time to come back. Sasuke." Jashin's voice rang in Sasuke's head. Sasuke made his way back to jashin's hideout.

" Jashin. Why did you let me live?" Sasuke asked.

" I need you can teach me how to use this eye." Jashin said showing him his right eye.

" How." Sasuke knew whos eye that was. it was Madara's right eye.

" No need in fact you might as well see all my eyes." Jashin showed him his left eye and put up his hands. The left one was the rinnegan. Right hand byakugan. Left hand sage mode. Snake.

" What do you plan to with those?" Sasuke seemed on edge.

" I need to get something. So I can be whole." Jashin said putting his hood back on. " Also Release Hidan." Sasuke didn't have a choice before he knew it Hidan was on the floor.


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39: Tusake the reaper.

" You see I need his blood so I can gain something more powerful than you." Jashin said pylling Hidan closer with the almighty pull.

" What could that be?" Sasuke asked.

"That dear son of yours." Jashin seemed like he was toying with Sasuke.

" Leave him alone!" Sasuke tried to pull his sword but couldn't. Jashin had complete control.

" Pipe down he's not going to be like you. No I can see something much more. A reaper." Jashin said walking around Sasuke like a shark.

" I thought Hidan was your reaper?" Sasuke said with out making eye contact.

" He was. But Tusake has something that no other Uchiha has." Jashin said.

" What could that be?" Sasuke asked.

" The power to control all the tailed beasts one through nine." Jashin said with nothing but evil in his voice.

" So you want him to be like Obito?" Sasuke could move again.

" No. With such power he will help me reach my goal." Jashin said.


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40: Stones of chaos.

" What is your goal? Sasuke asked.

" My stones of chaos. When I was killed by the sage of six paths he took my source of power my ten stones. He put them in the ten tails but then split them apart. How do you think the tailed beast got his power. My stones can make any one as powerful as a tailed beast!" Jashin's voice boomed.

" So each tailed beast has a stone in it?" Sasuke asked.

" Yes and I need your son to get the tailed beasts." Jashin said.

" How will you be sure if Tusake has this power?" Sasuke asked.

" He doesn't. Yet once he's old enough I will have one of my pawns give him the power. I would send you but you might go off and take the power for yourself and die with it." Jashin said sitting back down.

" I don't understand you want him to take the tailed beast and do what?" Sasuke asked.

" Take my stones back. and Tusake can keep the beasts for his own reasons." Jashin said.

" What will you do with the stones?" Sasuke asked.


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 41: Sage of six paths.

"The sage of six paths." Jashin said.

"He's dead." Sasuke said.

"Wrong. And right. The sage of six paths I met is dead. But trust me their's another one." Jashin said.

"Who?" Sasuke asked.

"He's one of your students. Does Akahebi ring a bell?" Jashin asked.

"What? No he can't be he's dead too." Sasuke was trying to think was Akahebi dead.

"No Hidan couldn't kill him. Just injure him. He's out their wondering around hurt. Confused. Angry." Jashin said.

"Angry. For what?" Sasuke asked.

"I don't know. I don't even know where he is. If I did he would be dead." Jashin said.

"What will you do after he's dead?" Sasuke felt like everything he knew about Akahebi.

"Get a new body this one was just the best for the moment." Jashin said.

"So where's your body?" Sasuke asked.

"Well it's more like a host. My old host lived a life after I died but was unaware that any of descendants was perfect for me. The next one lives in the hidan leaf village." Jashin said.


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 42: What's going to make Tusake.

" What gives you the idea that Tusake will have the power let alone tame the tailed beast?" Sasuke asked.

" I can see it. The powers he will have. Just thinking about makes itch for a fight agianst him." Jashin said.

" Your a god arn't you? Then how could Tusake stand a chance agianst you in fight?" Sasuke asked. Sasuke was getting information from Jashin.

" You can't see it? The chakra he has. It's not him it's his eyes... one day the mangekyou sharigan will awaken." Jashin was getting louder.

" You can tell what his mangekyou sharingan will be? But how?" Sasuke asked.

" Byakugan. Sage mode. These eyes tells me his chakra flow and it flows in a new unseen dierection. The power to tame all the tailed beast and have the mastery of them." Jashin said.

" Mastery?" Sasuke asked. He really didn't know.

" The mastery of my stones or in this case tailed beasts will give you the tailed beasts chakra in a cloak." Jashin said.

" Naruto" Sasuke said.


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter 43: A master.

" The ponly person who could do this was the sage of six paths. Tusake's powers are still more powerful than any Uchiha. Tusake will turn the tailed beasts into his personal pets." Jashin said.

" I still don't get it." Sasuke was stalling trying to think.

" Think of it like this. Tusake will take the tailed beasts powers but not the stones powers and basicly he'll have the chakra of every tailed beasts at his finger tips." Jashin explained. Belive it or not Jashin is a very open person.

" What will he do with this power?" Sasuke asked.

" Hahahaha!" Jashin had more of a crazy laugh. " What his dear daddy tried to do bring back the Uchiha clan! But this time it will be to bring chaos to this world." Jashin was laughing hard. His plan was perfect.

" Who will tell him about me?" Sasuke tried not blow his top.

" I will. Fill his head with nothing but hate. Hate for this world." Jashin said.

" Hmph." Sasuke blew air.

" What?" Jashin stoped laughing.


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter 44: Sasuke's son.

" Their's no way Tusake will do that." Sasuke took his seat next to Jashin.

" How would you know?" Jashin was pissed about how smug Sasuke was.

" You said he's better than me right?' Sasuke asked.

" Yes. What about it?" Jashin's voice whent back to normal.

" Then he's going to see right by your plan plus..." Sasuke stoped.

" What? What is it tell me!" Jashin's voice boomed.

" His mangekyou sharingan is not going to be what you think." Sasuke was smug.

" Then what is it?" Jashin asked.

" He's not going to have one." Sasuke eyes opened.

" What?!" Jashin was on the edge on his seat.

" Tusake will never kill his best friend." Sasuke was to smart Jashin.

" Oh really. We'll see about that." Jashin leaned back.


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter 45:Head off, Raikage.

Naruto was sitting in chair in his office finshing his letter to Raikage when Tusake rushed in out of breath.

" Hey Tusake what's going on?" Naruto folded the paper and set it aside.

" Why is Raiokami gone for a year?" Tusake was becoming more stable after he sat down.

" I can't tell you might ruin his goal." Naruto put a stamp on the paper. It was a frog's face.

" But." Tusake jumped a little when Naruto got out of his chair.

" Take this letter to Hai and deliver it the Raikage." Naruto was next to the door holding the paper out. Tusake got up took the paper and walked down the stairs.

" Does Raiokami's task have something to do with the man in the woods?" Tusake ran to Hai's hangout spot. His mom's house.

A lady with red eyes opened the door. " Hi." She was kinda nice to be a stranger.

" Is Hai sarutobi here?" Tusake felt out of order calling him by his full name.

" No he just left with two other kids I think they whent to the training feild.

" Thank you ms?" Tusake was hinting that he didn't know her name.

" Oh kurenai." The lady said. Tusake walked to the training field and saw Takeshi and Kazumi working on their jursus.


	46. Chapter 46

Chapter 46: Hai and Kazumi vs Takeshi

Takeshi was sent back flying from Hai's steel arm. Tusake ran over to Takeshi's side.

" What are you guys doing?" Tusake was yelling at Hai and Kazumi.

" He asked if we could spar. 2 vs 1" Hai said taking out another cigarette.

" Yea and I'm learning how to controll my new jutsu." Kazumi said as a crystal started to poke from the ground she was unaware she was releasing them. Hai kicked the xrystal but back fired when he forgot the crystal was harder than anything Hai has met.

" Oh ok. I'll join." Tusake stood up ready to fight. Takeshi got back to his feet.

" No if your joining it's 3 v 1." Takeshi pushed Tusake a little. Something no one knew was that Takeshi didn't like offers. Tusake kicked Takeshi back some.

" Fine then!" Tusake grabbed his new scythe off it's strap.


	47. Chapter 47

Chapter 47: Winds of chaos

The scythe was light but heavy like the scythe its self was light but the swing made it feel heavy. Tusake looked back at Hai and Kazumi, Hai was still on the ground and Kazumi was helping him with the pain. So it was Tusake vs Takeshi. Takeshi started making hand signs.

" Chaos art: Winds of chaos!" Takeshi's new jutsu made a strong gust of wind come from behind him. The winds broke some tree branches Tusake was hit by one and was knocked on the ground. Tusake jumped back and was ready to return fire.

" Fire style: Fire ball jutsu!" Tusake yelled. As the fire started to come out it blew back in Tusake's face making him flintch ending the jutsu. " What the."

" Winds of chaos. Has the power to push back any jutsu." Takeshi was just standing their. Tusake took notice of Takeshi not following up.


	48. Chapter 48

Chapter 48: Downfall of the jutsu.

Tusake stood back up and planted his scythe in the ground, he got on one knee and started making hand signs.

' It's not going to work." Takeshi made the winds stronger. Tusake's chidori was starting to form he didn't really have that much chakra at the moment since the fight with Hai.

" Chidori!" Tusake vaulted at Takeshi and right before he made contact, Tusake passed out on the floor. " What happened?" Takeshi asked. Hai walked back over he seemed better.

" He ran out of chakra." Hai picked Tusake up and sat him against a tree. Hai then pulled out lunch octopuss Hai's favorite. Kazumi was feeding Tusake the lunch while Takeshi was sitting next to the river. The team 5 training spot was nice next to a waterfall that made a river, the river ran into the woods. Hai sat next to Tusake. " You'll be ok... hey what's this." Hai pulled the letter from Tusake's pocket.


	49. Chapter 49

Chapter 49: Prep for take off!

Hai opened the letter it was short and had another letter with it.

" Ok. Takeshi come over here." Hai said. Tusake was back to normal. Kazumi was still feeding him and Takeshi took a seat next to them. " So for our mission we have to deliver this letter to the raikage. It says she'll be waiting for use at Yaku bridge." Hai was reading off the paper.

" Yaku? I have never heard of it." Take said.

" What it's right next to village hidden in the rain it's tenchi's bridge little brother!" Kazumi was getting out of controll.

" Yup says we have to be their in a hour go ready up." Hai stood up fixing his head band. He always had it kinda loose like the rest of his clothes. Baggy pants, baggy shit and a protecter olive color with a clan symbol on his arm.


	50. Chapter 50

Chapter 50: Sakura's feelings.

Tusake was at home getting his things together when his mother walked in.

" Tusake." Sakura was holding something behinde her.

" Yea mom?" Tusake wasn't paying attention to her.

" Here this is from your dad." Sakura held out a paper. Tusake spun around and grabbed the paper with haste. Then before he opened it he thought.

" But I don't have a dad." Tusake started to cry a little.

" Yes you do. Everyone does and loves you even if we can't see him. He's here with us allways." Sakura was holding Tusake's necklace in her hands. Tusake smiled back trying to hold the pain in his heart.

Tusake opened the paper and started reading.

" Tusake. Stay true to your way and comrades. Never allow them to be hurt or killed. Don't listen to those who fill your head with vengance and dispair. Your mom and I love you very much. Your getting this letter just in case I'm not their. I trust that you'll be the best ninja you can be." Tusake was thinking in his head.


	51. Chapter 51

Chapter 51: C rank!

Tusake, Takeshi and Kazumi walked down a long road that led to the gate of the hidden leaf Kazumi was walking in the middle of Tusake and Takeshi.

" So who's the raikage?" Kazumi asked.

" We arn't sure they had to get a new one the one after Ay died a bad death.

" Who was that?" Tusake asked.

" We don't know he died a week after he became raikage. Tusake, Kazumi, and Takeshi made it to the gate. Hai was waiting there.

" Hey. Once the other team get here we can go." Hai was smoking.

" Other team?" Tusake asked.

" Yup our job is to deliver the letter and the other team is going to take the raikage back to the village hidden in the clouds." Hai said as two men walked up holding bags. One was small and the other was abot the same size as Hai.

" Let's go." The normal one said.


	52. Chapter 52

Chapter 52: Ragna and Jintobi.

As they made their way down a dusty road Tusake started asking questions.

" So you guys are anbu?" Tusake asked. One stopped and the other kept walkiing.

" Yes." The normal size one said.

" Ragna!?" The small one said.

" Jintobi they are leaf. And I know that one." Ragna said pulling his hood off. He had black spikey hair and dark green eyes. The small man took his hood off too. He had a scare on his nose and dark brown hair that was short.

" How do you know me?" Tusake asked. Hai was to far ahead to hear them and Takeshi and Kazumi was listening.

" Your Tusake Uchiha. Right?" Ragna seemed wise and strong from what Tusake was getting.

" Yes now how do you know me?" Tusake walked up next to him.

" I was in your father's team with Raiokami and Akahebi." Ragna said.

" Who's Akahebi?"


	53. Chapter 53

Chapter 53: Ragna and Tusake.

" Akahebi was on your father's team along with me." Ragna said.

" And Raiokami." Tusake corrected.

" After Omimaru died Raiokami came and took his spot." Ragna said. "How did he die?" Tusake asked.

" He saved your dad." Ragna said.

" How could he have saved him if he's not here?" Tusake asked.

" This was about 15 years ago Sasuke died 13 years ago, from what I hear.

" Ragna said." He's not dead... Did you see him before he left?" Tusake asked.

" No. I've been away taking care of something." ragna had stopped walking, While Jintobi and Hai had vanished. Tusake looked around and all he could see was trees and Ragna.

" Ragna what's going on!?" Tusake asked.

" We got caught in a genjutsu. You couldn't tell?" Ragna asked.

" No I never... you know." Tusake said.

" Know what?" Ragna asked trying to undo the genjutsu.


	54. Chapter 54

Chapter 54: Ragna and Tusake vs Gato brothers.

" I never was good with genjutsu." Tusake said. Ragna threw a kunai past Tusake. " What the hell!?" Tusake asked. Tusake heard a moan from behind him. It was a short, fat man. The genjutsu was dropped.

" How did he?" The man said. Two more men showed up one tall one normal.

" Masu." The tall one said picking Masu up. " Masa what should we do?"

" Muse, Masu will be fine it's a small cut on his arm. Muse looked and dropped Masu, who stood on his own now. " Ragna! I've heard stories about you. You, and how you got your hands on that thing in your bag."

" Hmm. Tusake get ready to fight they dropped the genjutsu but the others are far ahead of us." Ragna reached in his bag pulling something out.

" Brothers the one with black hair is the one we want." Masa said.


	55. Chapter 55

Chapter 55: Faster than life. Ragna!

Ragna pulled out a sword with no blade.

" Um Ragna, that has no blade..." Tusake thought Ragna was playing with sword.

" This sword. Holds Omimaru's death on it." Ragna said. Ragna closed his eyes and the " sword" grew a blade that was yellow, it had three ends like the kunai on lord Naruto's desk. Tusake took his stance.

" Muse." Masa said.

" Right. Mud style: Mud bomb!" Masa shot out mud that was coming for Tusake. Tusake seen it but couldn't move he looked behind him and saw two hands holding his feet, then he saw Masu's face he was using Kakashi's move head hunter. The mud bomb was to close for Tusake to do anything. It was at his face, until Ragna's sword cut it. Tusake didn't see Ragna move.

" Tusake stay far back and attack I'll handle them up close." Ragna said.

" How?" Tusaked asked.

" Flying rijin: level one." Ragna said. At an instant Ragna was behind the enemy.

" Uh? Right Fire style: Fire ball jutsu!" Tusake shot a fire ball.


	56. Chapter 56

Chapter 56: Ragna the rijin warrior.!

As the fire ball made contact with the brothers Ragna teleported next to Tusake.

" How did you do that?" Tusake asked.

" The rijin sword belonged to the second hokage it was stolen before he could give it to the fourth hokage." Ragna said putting the sword back.

" Who stole it?" Tusake asked.

" No time we have to find the others. They must have got taken away during the genjutsu." Ragna said looking around. Tusake and Ragna searched around until they found a small house. Ragna and Tusake walked in, but they found something much more than the others.

" Hey there.". A lady said. Tusake was thinking. Ragna walked up to her.

" Miss have you seen four other people two kids?" Ragna asked.

" No." She said.

" Thank you miss." Ragna said. Tusake and Ragna was almost out the door.

" Your welcome Ragna." The lady said. Ragna stopped in the door way, the kept walking.

" Ragna." Tusake said.

" Yea." Ragna said pulling out a paper bomb.


	57. Chapter 57

Chapter 57: Jashin's helper!

" Fire style: Fire ball jutsu!" Tusake shot a fire ball at the small house. Ragna threw the paper bomb ball at the house. It was a gaint eruption of fire and wood. In the flames you could see a lady walking through the fire.

" How rude." The lady looked different this lady was curvey with long black hair down to her lower back.

" Who are you." Ragna asked.

" Shut Ragna I'm not here for you. I'm here for Tusake." The lady said.

" What does Tusake have that you want?" Ragna asked.

" Jashin told me to test his skills." She snapped her fingers and Ragna was being held by a tomb, pure stone.

" Tusake run!" Ragna's voice sound like he was running out of air.


	58. Chapter 58

Chapter 58: Conduct the chidori.

" No" Tusake said. Ragna didn't say anything back. He knew Sasuke and his ways. No comrade left behind even if they're dead.

" Now then. Show me what an Uchiha can do!" The lady said.

" Lady what's your name?" Tusake asked putting his bag down.

" Tsubaki." She said.

" Well then Tsubaki. I will have to take you in for questioning." Tusake said. Tsubaki dashed forward before she could make contact Tusake jumped back and pulled his scythe out. Tusake had his head down.

" Are you going to fight me with your head down?" Tsubaki asked.

" Chidori." Tusake's hand started forming lightning. The scythe then took in the lightning making it stronger than his regular chidori. Tusake rushed at her dragging the chidori on the ground, as the ground started to break Tusake swung up Tsubaki dodge some of the chidori, but her arm was cut.

" Damn. Kids kinda good." Tsubake thought. She looked back up from her arm. " Ha, your just like your dad."


	59. Chapter 59

Chapter 59: New jutsu!

Tusake stood in place shocked by the words.

" Yup apple doesn't fall far from the tree." Tsubaki was provking him. Tusake looked down and thought.

" Everyone knows my dad. Even her, what is doing with people like her. She said she worked for Jashin is he there? Right nows not the time.' Tusake thought he stuck his scythe in the ground. Tusake's body started to shapeshift into ravens.

" What the?" Tsubaki said as the ravens started flying away. Nothing was left but the scythe.

" Hmph." Ragna thought still trapped. Tsubaki looked forward, she felt a kunai on her neck.

" How did you?" Tsubaki said.

" That's a genjutsu. Normaly I'm not good at those but this one is easy to do." Tusake pulled the kunai a little drawing a little blood.

" He's Sasuke's son all right." Ragna thought breaking the tomb he was trapped in.

" Hmm. Looks like I lost. Well Jashin should be happy to hear this. And so should Sasuke..." Tsubaki said. A dark void opened in her chest she was sucked.


	60. Chapter 60

Chapter 60: A true ninja.

" Ragna." Tusake said.

" She just has intel. Nothing more." Ragna said. Tusake knew Ragna wasn't telling the truth. Tusake and Ragna walked down a dusty road still looking for the others when they saw Hai. Tusake rushed at him.

" Where have you been Tusake?" Hai asked.

" It was this lady and.." Tusake said. Then he stopped thinking about what Hai would tell Naruto. " No where."

" Ragna." Hai said.

" We should get moving." Ragna said. Hai and Tusake walked behind Ragna.

" So Tusake how's things going?" Hai was trying to get answears.

" I can do a new jutsu." Tusake said.

" Oh really?" Hai shot back. Tusake stopped moving and turned into ravens. " Wow. He can do that so early." Hai thought to himself until he felt a tap on his shoulder. Hai turned and saw Tusake.

" See you didn't even notice me." Tusake said.

" That's from the scroll right?" Hai asked.

" Yes." Tusake said.

" You know that came from Itachi Uchiha. Your uncle." Hai said.


	61. Chapter 61

Chapter 61: Minori.

Minori and his team waited in the hokages office.

" What's taking him so long?" Minori asked. Naruto walked in and sat down.

" Lord Naruto I knew you couldn't say no to my charm I see." Mayoki said leaning on Naruto's desk.

" No. I need you guys to check on a anbu member." Naruto said leaning back away from Mayoki. Hinata walked in and saw what she was doing.

" Minori close your eyes." Hinata said with her normal smiole. Minori and the others closed their eyes. " 8 trigrams 64 palms!" Both Naruto and Mayoki was knocked out on the ground.

" So where's the guy at?" Mayoki asked ready to go.

" Wolf canyon. Go before she comes back" Naruto said sitting up.


	62. Chapter 62

Chapter 62: Meet the Raikage.

' I just got a note from the raikage's personal helper. She said to meet her at cthe hidden rain village." Jintobi said.

" Hm. The rain is only a few minutes away." Hai's said.

" Rain who said Rain? Are we going to the rain village? Huh Sensei Huh?" Kazumi said jumping around Hai.

" Yup." Jintobi said. " Thanks to me." He was trying to impress her for some reason.

" Thank you, thank you!" Kazumi hugged Jintobi until she thought about who it was and quickly let go. Outside Takeshi and Tusake was sparing with Ragna.

" Tusake." Takeshi said. Tusake got on one knee and charged his chidori. They were out side a small house they found no one was there.

" Come at me Tusake." Ragna said.

" Got it!" Tusake started running and turned into ravens.

" What?" Ragna looked around.

" Cool." Takeshi said. Ragna let his guard down and Tusake was behind him with the chidori at his back.

" I win." Tusake said. Tusake passed out and fell on the ground.


	63. Chapter 63

Chapter 63: Meet the unknown.

" Over did." Ragna said picking up but stopped. He felt someone's chakra. He turned around and saw Tsubaki with a man in a cloak. " What you agian."

" I need to see Tusake for a moment." Tsubaki said. Ragna sat Tusake down next to Takeshi.

" Don't move." Ragna said. Ragna rushed Tsubaki but was stopped by the man. " Stay out of this." Ragna said kicking him away.

" Hey stall him this won't take long." Tsubaki said. She ran over to Tusake. When Ragna whent after her he was stopped agian by the man.

" What the? Get lost!" Ragna tried to punch him but the man jumped out the way. Ragna dove at the man but was stopped.

" Chidori." The man said with a low voice. A stream of lightning hit Ragna knocking him down. Tsubaki had beaten Takeshi and had a syringe pokeing it in Tusake left eye.

" Now for the second one." Tsubaki said.

" Dust style: Great winds!" Jintobi blew Tsubaki's syringe away and she fell.

" Hmph. Time to go." Tsubaki and The man walked into a void.


	64. Chapter 64

Chapter 64: A lust for blood.

" Ragna!" Jintobi called run over to Ragna. Tusake was still passed out but Takeshi and Kazumi were holding him seeing if he was hurt.

" Damn, he got me good." Ragna said as he stood up. Ragna walked over to Tusake. "Kid wake up." Tusake didn't move. Kazumi was crying and Takeshi was still shocked from what had happened, and how he lost so fast.

" Is he dead?" Kazumi asked looking up at Ragna.

" I don't know can you feel a pulse?" Ragna asked.

" It's small and fades away every time I think it's back normal." Kazumi said. She felt a hand her shoulder. It was a dark skinned lady.

" Put this on him it should help." She said holding her jacket out.

" Who are you?" Kazumi asked. But the lady had walked over to Hai.

" What happened?" She asked.

" Lady Raikage, two strange people showed up and injured Ragna and injected something into to Tusake." Hai said.

" I see I'm glad I came back to my out house." Lady Raikage said.

" This is your house?" Jintobi asked.


	65. Chapter 65

Chapter 65: A lust for blood part 2.

Back in the house Tusake was sleep in the raikage's room were he could rest.

" So your the raikage?" Ragna asked. He was shirtless looking at his wound.

" Hey put on a shirt when a lady is in the room." Takeshi said.

" Or not." The raikage said with on her face. Kazumi started to laugh.

" I'm glad we can laugh when Tusake could be dead." Takeshi said.

" Hey kid he's going to be ok. I healed him." The raikage said.

" Just shut up if we didn't have to deliver the letter he would be ok." Takeshi said.

" Letter?' The raikage asked.

" Yes, this one from Naruto." Hai said, he handed over the letter.

" Hahahahah." The raikage was on the floor laughing.

" What's so funny?" Kazumi asked.

' Naruto, he's one funny guy." The raikage said. Takeshi rushed over and grabbed her shirt.

" How can you laugh?! Look at this.. all of this for some letter? That was a joke!?" Takeshi yelled.

" Hey. Wanna fight me?" The raikage asked.


	66. Chapter 66

Chapter 66: A lust for blood part 3.

Takeshi and the raikage were prepairing to fight.

" What's your name lady?" Takeshi asked.

" Ayina. Your's?" Ayina asked.

" Takeshi!" Takeshi yelled as he ran for Ayina. He made it half way until he felt a punch in his gut. " What? How? When?"

" Man your slow." Ayina said leaving him on the ground. Takeshi grabbed her leg. " Not done yet?" Ayina kicked Takeshi.

" Takeshi get up!" Kazumi yelled. As Takeshi started to stand up Ayina had his neck in her hand.

" Kid how are you going to come at the raikage?" Ayina asked.

" Shut...up." Takeshi tried to say.

" What was that?" Ayina threw him into a tree. " He's done..."

" Aw man so fast... what the Tusake." Jintobi said as Tusake was next to them dragging his scythe on the ground.

" Oh your up. I was just teaching your friend not to come at a kage." Ayina said. Tusake started to puick up speed. He dove at Ayina she jumped over him, but Tusake swung his scythe back. Tusake stood up straight.


	67. Chapter 67

Chapter 67: Land of iron.  
While the fight of Takeshi and the raikage took place other events started to happen. A giant earthquake split the land of iron in two.

" Everyone get out." A young man yelled. He was motioning towards the door as the ground started to crack under them. As the people of the land of iron tried to flee their homes most were killed. As a young man looked back and saw the wreckage. The land of iron was split in two and started to drift.

" That's not a normal earthquake." The man said to his wife next to him.  
" What could have done this?" The young mans wife cried out to him. The young man looked and saw a ocean start to form in between the now two large islands. Most of the villagers went to one of the two islands. In look for shelter, after their homes have been token away.  
" So is this still the land of iron or something else?" A dark cloaked man asked the other cloaked men around him.  
" No we made this place for us so we get to name it. The one on the right is the land of poison and the one on the right is the land skulls." The tallest cloaked man said looking over the islands.  
" I like the sound of that." A woman said.  
" Yes but how will we enforce our leadership over them without an uprising." Another woman agreed.  
" We will us the power of the dark one to make them think we are doing them some good." The tall man said.  
" So who will be our icons?" A loud man said.  
" Dokuami will lead the poison and Shigami will lead the skull. Now break into two groups one for each island." A man with powerful voice said. He walked up and put his arms out pointing to each island. The group of people walked in one line and then split.  
" So I've made it in this far." A man thought to himself. The man kinda stood out he had black hair and glasses and was followed by bugs. As the group split into to two the night sky started to come over the villages.


	68. Chapter 68

Hey guys True here to thank you all for 1,000 views and 16 reviews and all that good stuff guys, any ways remember to review on your favorite chapter and tell me what you liked about and how I can make all them your favorite chapter, a new poll will be up soon I'm just not sure what I should make it about. Anyways pm me for information or fun if your new here and haven't made a account it will only take a second to make an account so you review on all the stories you like and don't like criticism is also welcome here it drives me to make myself better. Also I was planning on doing something for you guys if I reach 2,000 views and 50 reviews I was thinking a 10,000 word chapter? Call me mad if you want. anyway chapter 68 will be a good this one has to do with Tusake's new sharingan I hreally hope you like it! :)

* * *

Chapter 68: The power of the sharingan.

" Tusake, what are you doing up shouldn't you be resting up?" Kazumi asked.

" She has a point you passed out pretty hard." Hai said.

" Hai who is that lady?" Tusake asked. His voice sounded evil. Ragna took a look down at Tusake's eyes and had him open the left one.

" Oh your sharingan has came in." Ragna said rubbing Tusake's hair. Tusake grabbed Ragna's arm.

" Hai who is she?" Tusake asked agian.

" Ayina, she's the raikage. And this is her some what of a home." Hai said.

" Why is she fighting Takeshi?" Tusake asked.

" Oh um it's a sparring match. Kinda." Hai said.

" I wanna fight." Tusake said.

" That's not a good idea." Kazumi said.

" She has a point besides, we are still looking at your eye." Ragna said turning Tusake's eyes. Ragna turned Tusake to look at his left eye. " what's that?" Tusake broke away from Ragna and started to sprint towards Ayina.

" Tusake!" Kazumi tried to grab him but he was to fast and Jintobi pulled her back.

" Let's see how this goes." Jintobi said. Ayina prepared herself for Tusake.

" You too?" Ayina laughed. Tusake pulled out his scythe and swung it.

" Tusake?" Takeshi mumbled. Takeshi tried to get up but was to weak. Ayina blocked Tusake's scythe and pushed him back.

" Ha I thought you were strong?" Ayina joked.

" Die." Tusake rushed at Ayina. She grabbed the scythe and pulled him close.

" Kid just give up. You can't beat me, I'm to good." Ayina pushed him. Tusake started to laugh.

" You think I can't win? You think your better than me?" Tusake asked as he started to turn into ravens.

" What's he up to?" Ayina thought. Tusake had his scythe's blade around Ayina's neck.

" No one can beat me you got that!?" Tusake yelled pulling the blade. Tusake thought he won until he he saw Ayina a few feet away.

" That was close. But not close enough. Liger bomb!" Ayina slammed Tusake in the air.

" Are you crazy?" Ragna yelled. " That move can kill a grown man."

" Hey this... kid tried to kill me first so finished him." Ayina said standing up.

" I'm not done yet.!" Tusake grabbed Ayina's leg.

" What he should be dead." Ayina was in shock.

" I said I'm not done yet! Chidori lightning storm!" Tusake yelled and lighting started to strike the ground in a circle. Tusake held his scythe up and lighting hit it. Tusake threw the scythe and Ayina dodged but as she dodged Tusake was close to her powering up the chidori.

" Damn he's to close even for me." Ayina thought.

" Chidori." Tusake said. As he put his hand close to Ayina's face. " I don't lose. To anyone."

The next day Hai, Tusake, Kazumi, and Takeshi made their way back to the hidden leaf village to report in. But Tusake whent to Kakashi's house.

" Kakashi.." Tusake said.

" Hey. What's up?" Kakashi asked. He was washing some lettuce for what looked like his dinner.

" What is this?" Tusake showed Kakashi his eyes.

" Well this one on the right is the sharingan but the one on the left I don't know about. It looks like the sharingan but the colors aren't right what should be red is black and what should be black is red. It's reversed." Kakashi said looking at Tusake's eyes.

" From what Hai told me I should be dead. I used all my chakra and the raikage almost broke my neck. In fact she did break it but after the fight they told me i passed out and when they checked on me they saw I wasn't hurt at all." Tusake said.

" Oh. I don't know maybe you can't die or something." Kakashi was joking around but in his head he was serious. He only knew of one immortal person. Hidan but he got his powers from Jashin.

" Haha your funny Kakashi." Tusake laughed as he walked out the door. Tusake knew that Kakashi knew what this was.


	69. Chapter 69

Hey guys here with chapter 69... no jokes anyways hope you guys have enjoyed the story so far and leave a review on a chapter you like or didn't like give me some tips and so um yeah let's get going.

* * *

Chapter 69: Training for the chunin exams?

" Ok guys the chunin exams are coming up soon. And well um... I would like to enter you in them." Hai said.

" Why? We can't even work together and no one has seen Tusake in a week." Kazumi said throwing some kunai at a tree.

" He's off on a personal mission." Hai said handing her another kunai. Takeshi punched the tree next to him.

" Why does he get a personal mission?" Takeshi asked.

" He asked for one it's just D rank. Nothing serious." Hai said passing Kazumi a kunai.

" So! Why does he get special treatment? Why is he so " Trustworthy "? Why is he so GOOD!?" Takeshi yelled punching a dent in the tree.

" Because. He trains, works hard, and doesn't give up no matter who is his opponent." Hai shot back. Takeshi pulled out a scroll.

" Hai sensei. Lets fight." Takeshi said undoing the scroll. Hai smirked and put his hands up.

" Remember what happened last time we fought." Hai was taunting. Takeshi set the scroll down and started doing hand signs.

" Tiger, ox, dragon, rabbit, monkey... what was the last one?" Takeshi thought to himself.

" Takeshi what are you up to?" Hai thought.

" Chaos art: Raining destruction!" Takeshi said, meteors started crashing into the earth. " I did it."

" Umm Takeshi these can't hurt anyone." Hai said holding the meteor. Takeshi looked up and let out a sigh.

" It seemed so perfect.. how?" Takeshi said. Tusake tapped him on the shoulder.

" Have you tried using more chakra?" Tusake asked. Takeshi and Tusake walked near the waterfall next to their training place.

" Hmph it seems like they are trying to work together." Hai thought to himself.

" Captain Hai can you help me over here?" Kazumi asked. Hai and Kazumi started working on her jutsu while Tusake and Takeshi worked on theirs.

It was one week before the chunin exams Team Hai had a few missions here and there but nothing out of the usual until Tusake asked Naruto where some of the anbu ninja were.

" Ragna and Jintobi haven't came back yet. Raiokami is still in training and the others are out on missions. Why?" Naruto asked.

" Nothing. I just haven't seen them around." Tusake said. Minori walked in the room.

" Dad I finished another mission." Minori said.

" Oh, good now I have a mission for you two." Naruto said while pointing at Tusake and Minori.

" What us two?" Tusake said.

" Well I need you two to go and get a anbu ninja." Naruto said looking at some papers.

" Who?" Minori asked.

" Well around the hidden mist village it was said that one of our anbu ninja was lurking around." Naruto said handing Tusake the paper. Minori snatched the paper.

" Sorry dad but this guy is dead." Minori said.

" True but we have to check... it's mandatory." Naruto said.

" No I know who this guy is. He is dead for sure lord Naruto." Tusake said.

" I know just check it out. It should only take two days and you'll money out of it." Naruto said holding up a pouch of money.

" Dad I have more money than that." Minori said holding up his pouch that looked like a frog.

" How about this I will get someone else to go with you. How about him." Naruto said holding up a paper.

" Kohnohamaru?" Minori asked.

" Yes." Naruto said.

" Fine as long we are back before the chunin exams." Tusake said.

" Yup I will tell Kohnohamaru to meet you at the gate." Naruto said walking them out the door.


	70. Chapter 70

Chapter 70: Lock eyes and get ready to fight!

" Hurry up... stop walking so slow... god your impossiable!" Minori said pushing Tusake a little as they walked down the road.

" Me walking slow? Your like a turtle." Tusake said pushing Minori back. Minori shook himselfand took his stance.

" I've been waiting for this for a while. 8 trigrams 64 palms." Minori started hitting Tusake in his chakra points. Tusake tried to kick Minori but noticed his eyes.

" Is that the byakugan? I'm shocked someone as weak as you can use that." Tusake said.

" Hmph. Better than anything you got with my eyes... I can see everything!" Minori said running toward Tusake.

" Anything I got? You can see everything? Wrong both of those are wrong. Sharingan!" Tusake eyes transformed but this time the left one was normal.

" I see this is a battle fought with the eyes." Minori said getting back into his stance.


	71. Chapter 71

Chapter 71: Byakugan vs Sharingan.

Tusake jumped in the air and threw some kunai at Minori.

" Should I reflect or dodge?" Minori thought.

" To late!" Tusake was on the ground infront of Minori. Tusake swept Minori's legs but before he hit the ground Minori rolled back.

" He's fast. But I have more skill." Minori thought.

" What's wrong are you all bark and no bite?" Tusake asked pulling out some shuriken.

" I think it's time I stop playing with you." Minori said scanning the area around them. " There's no where for him to run we're in a ally he can only go up." Minori thought.

" Take this." Tusake threw the shuriken.

" As if that will work." Minori said. " Ok focus. Release your chakra and turn it." Minori thought. He started to spin. Chakra started to form around him. " Rotation!" Minori yelled. He sent all the shirken flying back and right before one hit Tusake he turned into ravens.

" It's all over." Minori heard Tusake's voice in the air.


	72. Chapter 72

Chapter 72: Skillful nature.

" Oh I see you turned your self into ravens and think that you will catch me off gaurd? 8 trigrams: Wind Roar!" Minori thrusted his hands at all the ravens and wind knocked them down. The ravens came together and formed Tusake who was on the ground.

" My chakra... How?" Tusake asked trying to get up.

" I mixed my 8 trigrams with my wind nature the blows were dead on with your chakra points thanks to the 8 trigrams. And the wind? It allowed me to become long distance. You know most people our age can't use their nature but with me I use both water and wind." Minori said getting ready to deliver the final blow.

" I see. So you can do it too." Tusake said standing up.

" Too?" Minori asked.

" My fire and lightning. But you. You can use the " 8 trigrams" and wind to be dead on every time. I wonder if that will work for me?" Tusake started making the hand signs for fireball jutsu but changed the last one." Ox!" Tusake thought. As he pulled his scythe from it's holder.


	73. Chapter 73

Chapter 73: New move!

" What could he be planing?" Minori thought to himself. He took a new stance perfectly still no movement. " What ever your planing... I'll match it. 8 trigrams: Supreme wind strom!"

" I hope this works." Tusake said. He started to spin the scythe. " Try this on Reaper art: Inferno cutter!". Tusake threw his scythe and blew fire on it making it look like saw on fire. Minori started to spin, but someone grabbed his arm and threw a kunai at the scythe making it stop.

" He stopped it with just a kunai?" Minori thought.

" I told you to go to the gate didn't I?" Naruto asked releasing Minori. Minori jumped back.

" Dad? How did you?" Minori asked.

" Gate. Now!" Naruto yelled. Tusake and Minori booked it to the gate.

" This.. Is your fault." Minori said leaning on the gate.

" Shut up." Tusake shot back.

Back in the ally with Naruto.

" Why are you here?" Naruto asked.


	74. Chapter 74

Chapter 74: Naruto vs imposter!

" Oh sorry Naruto it's just me." Kakashi said jumping from behind the ally gates.

" Oh really Kakashi? Just watching Tusake and Minori fight?" Naruto asked walking towards Kakashi.

" Yes. I wanted to see how Tusake and Minori were doing." Kakashi said. Naruto walked up really close and closed his eyes.

" How odd. You don't seem like Kakashi... You have to much hate." Naruto opened his eyes. He activated his sage mode.

" Sage mode? It only took him a few seconds." The Kakashi imposter thought.

" You have one second until I destroyu." Naruto said.

" Destroy? But I heard ou were nice and would never hurt anyone. I'm sorry." The Kakashi imposter said turning into a kid around Tusake and Minori's age.

" Normally I wouldn't but those are leaf genin. I wouldn't think twice about it if I think they were in danger." Naruto said.


	75. Chapter 75

Hey guys True here and this will be a really short chapter but had to talk about this. If you don't like my story then leave a review not flames I do not listen to flame but I do report them other than that Jashin chapter until I hit chapter 80 enjoy.

Chapter 75: Place your faith.

" Ok the job is done now take off the years." The mysterious man told Jashin. Jashin jumped out of his chair and walked over to the man.

" Why don't you like it here? You did in fact find me." Jashin said putting his arm around the man walking him down the hall that leads to his giant chair.

" I had to save someone you mean nothing to me." The man hissed pulling away.

" Oh. That someone who was it? I think Sasuke?" Jashin asked.

" You stay away from him!" The man yelled.

" Haha your late. Sasuke is here." Jashin said walking to the side of the hallway pulling back a giant red curtain. Sasuke was sitting in a chair looking down.

" Sasuke! Jashin let him go!" The man yelled.

" Can't. He made a deal too." Jashin said.


	76. Chapter 76

Chapter 76: Unmasked.

" What deal? For who?" The man asked pushing Jashin.

" Haha. You must know by now me telling you is agianst the rules." Jashin laughed.

" Jashin... I will take his years. All of them!" The man said.

" I can't do that. I need him." Jashin said walking back down the hall.

" For what? You have enough people here! Why would you need.." The man said.

" For the child. My real ace Tusake!" Jashin said reaching the end of the hallway.

" You mean that kid?" The man asked.

" Why yes." Jashin opened the door showing a room with 9 pedestals. " My dear Tusake will be driven mad thanks to what I put in his eye." Jashin said.

" What?" Them man asked.

" Om...imaru?" Jashin and Omimaru heard from down the hall.

" Sasuke?" Omimaru asked spinning around.

" Who let him out? Put him back in the room." Jashin yelled. Tsubaki ran up next to him.

" Sorry lord. Come one Sasuke time to go back." Tsubaki said pulling his arm.

" Omimaru is this how you saved me?" Sasuke asked.


	77. Chapter 77

Chapter 77: Jashin's power!

" I'm.. sorry." Omimaru said looking down in shame.

" Tsubaki get him back in ther. Now!" Jashin yelled.

" Jashin!" Sasuke ran towards Jashin dragging Tsubaki half the way. " Chidor.."

" Chidori." Omimaru hit Sasuke in the chest.

" Omima..ru?" Sasuke passed out from the hit.

" Hey, hey, hey I still need him for Tusake." Jashin pushed Omimaru flipping Sasuke over.

" What does Sasuke have to do with Tusake?" Omimaru asked.

" Are you stupid? Sasuke is Tusake's dad." Jashin said lifting Sasuke up.

" So.. I just..." Omimaru started.

" Yup drove Tusake into my arms." Jashin walked back down the hall kicking Tsubaki a little. " Get up we have to make sure he doesn't get out agian."

" Sasuke... Tusake. I just.. no." Omimaru thought to himself. Omimaru returned to his chamber. " What plans does Jashin have for Tusake." He asked himself.

" The tailed beasts." Tsubaki said walking in the room.


	78. Chapter 78

Chapter 78: Tsubaki and Omimaru?

" What does the tailed beasts have to do with this?" Omimaru asked.

" Each tailed beast has a stone in it that gives off chakra. But not just any chakra this has Jashin's chakra the darkest kind." Tsubaki said sitting next to Omimaru.

" What if he gets the stones? Will he let all of us go?" Omimaru asked.

" It wouldn't matter if he did or didn't. With those stones he will be as strong as the sage of six paths. Then no one will be able to stop him." Tsubaki put her hand on top of Omimaru's.

" And Tusake can help him in what way?" Omimaru asked.

" Jashin said that Tusake will be able to take complete control of the tailed beasts with out going through training." Tsubaki layed her hand on Omimaru's face.

" And we helped him do it." Omimaru leaned in closer to Tsubaki.

" Kinda of. Jashin made us put a type of how do I say this person inside Tusake." Tsubaki jumped back.

" I don't get it." Omimaru said.


	79. Chapter 79

Chapter 79: Two minds.

" Over time Tusake will start to form another personality. This one is just about two things killing and power. And once someone finally kills Tusake who will be there to offer him a second life?' Tsubaki asked standing up.

" Jashin... When?" Omimaru asked pulling her closer.

" Not long. Jashin is building a small team to work for him so he can spy on Tusake where no one can tell what he's doing. The chunin exams the only place no jonin is at to help save him." Tsubaki got really close to Omimaru's face,

" So he's going to make Tusake a killer and wait for someone to kill him." Omimaru kissed Tsubaki.

" Yes. He wants someone to kill him during the chunin exams and Sasuke will be the one to do it." Tsubaki kissed back.

" Why Sasuke?" Omimaru started to pull her shirt off her shoulder.

"What better way to drive tusake's second personality out then sturing up some feelings. And he will also get rid of Sasuke." Tsubaki pulled back.


	80. Chapter 80

Chapter 80: Sack the Sasuke.

" What good will he get from Sasuke's death? And how?" Omimaru asked.

" Sasuke has been showing signs of resistance towards Jashin and his ways. And he wants Tusake to kill him." Tsubaki said turning off the light.

" But Tusake will be dead?" Omimaru said laying back.

" true he wants Tusake to take Sasuke's life and Sasuke to take Tusake's life. But Tusake will be brought back with something extra." Tsubaki said crawling on top of omimaru.

' What could that be?" Omimaru asked.

" The mangkyou sharingan, It can be obtained by killing your best friend." Tsubaki started to kiss Omimaru.

" But Tusake and Sasuke don't know each other." Omimaru said.

" That's true that's why Jashin is going to take Sasuke's eye once he dies to give to Tusake." Tsubaki said starting to undress.

" He didn't think this threw." Omimaru said taking his shirt off.

" Why?" Tsubaki asked.

" Those arn't Sasuke's eyes those are his brother's Itachi." omimaru said.


	81. Chapter 81

New poll on profile very important check it out. Also I wanted to do this for a very long this chapter is about what's going on no POV in this chapter.

Chapter 81: Catch up.

As Minori, Tusake and Kohnohamru travels to the hidden rain village other things in the world have been happening.

Takeshi, Hai, and Kazumi took on a mission while Tusake was away they travle to the hidden sand village where Garaa awaits them.

The two new villages have started to become known by the other kages now each kage is going to each village for a meeting.

Jashin is still working his ways gathering people who have cheated death and offers them a new " light ".

Sakura is still at home each and every day she see how Tusake looks like Sasuke and acts like him. She only fears that one day Tusake might go down a dark path the same his father took into darkness.

Riaokami is starting to master his skills. He hopes to return by the time of the chunin exams.

Only one week until the chunin exams.


	82. Chapter 82

Chapter 82: Hell inside my head.

' Kohnohamaru this is boring. Where could he be at?' Minori asked.

' I'm not sure. Tusake got anything?' Kohnohamaru asked walking over to the ledge of the building they were posting on.

' Tusake... it's time... let meout... Let me out... LET ME OUT! OUT! OUT' Tusake heard a inner voice scream in his head he clawed at his head trying to rip out the voice. It was so evil the voice itself. ' Out! Tusake let me OUT! NOW!' Tusake fell to the ground screaming. Crows started to rip out of his chest, mouth eyes.

' AAAAHHHHRGH' Tusake screamed letting the crows out.

' Tusake. Right?' Tusake looked up seeing a man long black hair wearing a black robe.

' What? What is this what happened?' Tusake asked feeling himself searching for crows.

' Sorry but I don't know what your talking about. Hi. I'm Itachi.' Itachi put his hand out.

' where are we?' Tusake looked around the place had no floor or walls just bright colors that eased the mind.


	83. Chapter 83

Chapter 83: Uncle Itachi?

' You know even I don't know. All I know is that your Tusake.' itachi said getting Tusake's focus.

' What am I doing here?' Tusake asked. Itachi poked Tusake's head.

' I told you I don't know.'

' Well what do you know?' Tusake said removing Itachi's finger from his head.

' Well I'm Itachi Uchiha.'

' Hey I'm Tusake Uchiha... But I thought I was the last known Uchiha.'

' Last what about Sasuke?'

' You know my dad? Where is he?'

' Your Sasuke's son?'

' Answear me.' Tusake rushed Itachi.

' I don't know you see this isn't the real me.' Itachi answeared.

' What do you mean where is the real you?'

' Dead.' Tusake took a step back.

' But your right here in front of me.'

' True. Tusake can I ask you something?"'

' Sure. " Itachi" .'

' Are you in danger?'


	84. Chapter 84

Chapter 84: Mental notes.

' No.' Tusake answeared.

' How odd the only time stuff like this happens is either when someone is in danger or having troubles.'

' Like what? I still don't get this.'

' This is a genjutsu mixed with a seal. Someone is trying to hurt you and someone is trying to protect you.' Itachi said.

' So what do I do?'

' Who ever made the seal is trying to help. But have you under whent any horrible pains lately?'

' Those damn crows.'

' Watch what you say. And do you mean these?' Itachi turned himself into crows. Tusake pulled out a kunai. Itachi's crows came back together.

' So you did that?'

' No someone is pulling strings I only put crows in two people.'

' Who?'

' Naruto and Sasuke.'

' You know lord Naruto?'

' Lord? Hmph. He did it.' Itachi thought to himself.

' Well how do I get out of this?' Tusake asked looking around.

' Sharingan!' Itachi said scanning the room.

' You have that too.' Tusake walked up to Itachi. ' Sharingan.'


	85. Chapter 85

Chapter 85; Inside one's head.

' AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!' Tusake screamed holding his head rolling on the floor. Itachi got down next to him.

' What's wrong?' Tusake opened his eyes and Itachi saw his left eye. ' What happened to your sharingan?'

' AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH.' Tusake rolled over turning from Itachi.

' Hey Tusake-' Tusake swung at Itachi but Itachi jumped back.

' What's this? Kill him? But why?-' Tusake stood up.

' What happened his tone has changed.' Itachi. Tusake turned around.

' It...achi?'

' Tusake!' itachi walked back over to him.

' What is this sound? Who? Why does he want me to kill.' Tusake asked as his eye started to transform into the reverse sharingan.

' Tusake!' Tusake looked down as he heared Itachi. ' Tusake!' Tusake started to picture a large image.' Tusake!' Tusake snapped out of it and saw Kohnohamaru.

' Thought we lost you there.' Kohnohamaru said.


	86. Chapter 86

Chapter 86: The eye's of the Uchiha.

' Ha! Tusake zoned out.' Minori said rolling on the floor. Kohnohamaru turned around.

' Didn't I tell you to keep watch?' Kohnohamaru yelled. Minori quickly got up and looked around.

' Kohnohamaru?' Tusake asked rubbing his eyes.

' Hey? Hey? Tusake what's wrong?' Kohnohamaru asked. Tusake started fall back.

' Itachi?' Tusake called hitting the floor.

' Minori come get Tusake!' Minori ran over to Tusake and lifted him up.

' Man your heavy.' Minori said. Tusake started to talk.

' Itachi... Uchiha.' Tusake said passing out on Minori. Kohnohamaru ran over to the ledge of the building then ran back to Tusake and Minori.

' Ok give him here.' Minori set Tusake in Kohnohamaru's arms. Kohnohamaru jumped of the building and landed perfectly on the ground. Kohnohamaru and Minori walked towards a building.

' What's in here?' Minori asked opening the door and was flashed by bright lights.

' A hotel.' Kohnohamaru said setting Tusake down. Minori sat next to him.


	87. Chapter 87

Chapter 87: Look in the past.

It was later on that night Tusake was sleeping in the bed and Minori was talking to Kohnohamaru.

' Tusake.' Tusake heard a voice in his head.

' Who's there?' Tusake asked.

' It's me Itachi.' Tusake saw a flash and was in a room

' Itachi? Where are we?' Tusake asked looking around. He saw a grey room with a chair at the end of it.

' The Uchiha hideout.' Itachi said walking next to him.

' Why are we here?' Tusake asked.

' I'm not sure the last time I was here I died...' Itachi said looking up. ' No hole.'

' Okay...' Tusake said walking around. Itachi walked in the room.

' This can't be.' Itachi said as he looked at his self.

' Itachi that's...'

' This is the day I fought Sasuke and died.' The other Itachi walked through Tusake.

' What is this?'

' Shhhh! If I remember this right then Sasuke should be here in no time.' Itachi said standing next to the door. As they waited the other Itachi sat down and closed his eyes.

' Itachi what's going to happen?'


End file.
